His Comforting Voice
by YourFavouitePlushie
Summary: Haruno Sakura could hear that voice calling out her name, saying all of these comforting things to her. Trying as best as he could to keep her breathing by his words, and strangely enough it was working in a sort of sense. NaruSaku pairing. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

My second Naruto fanfic. It's a Naruto/Sakura story.

Naruto, Sakura and Sauske are about eighteen years old. Sauske has returned back to Konoha and team seven is back together.

**His Comforting Voice  
**

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

"You idiot! Why did you do that in the first place?!"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter right now."

"It's going to be ok Sakura-chan, just hold on!"

"Kakashi-sensei and Sauske will be here soon, everything is going to be fine!"

"Please... just keep breathing."

"I love you."

Haruno Sakura could hear that voice calling out her name, saying all of these comforting things to her. Trying as best as he could to keep her breathing by his words, and strangely enough it was working in sort of sense.

Of course his words couldn't stitch up and heal the horrid pain filled wound in the middle of her chest, no that still felt horrible. In fact it was worse, each second was more painful than the last, and she could feel her own blood from her own body slipping out into the dark world.

And if Sakura was alone right now, she would of given up. If it meant the pain going away then she would of gladly given up long ago, she wouldn't have no regrets and she would slip into a peaceful sleep knowing she would not wake up. If it meant the pain leaving.

But she wasn't alone, although her vision had got so misty that she had to shut her eyes tight, and the pain blocked out most of her chakra senses. She knew there was someone there. Holding her close to their own body, using their own hands in a desperate and frantic attempt to stop the blood flow. And he used his own comforting voice to calm her down.

Sakura knew who that voice belong to, she had heard it almost everyday since she decided to train as a ninja. That voice was there for her when she surpassed her sensei and took her out to eat ramen. That voice was there for her when she discovered the truth about her feelings for Sauske, and how that voice was there with her while she cried. Saying that she had not wasted most of her life following him around like a dog, saying that there was still someone out there for her to love and she would be loved back. Yes she knew that voice well.

It belong to Uzumaki Naruto.

It was his voice who was keeping her alive.

Her head lay on his chest, and she could hear his fast heart beat. And his arms were wrapped tightly around her, trying his best to stop as much of her blood coming out as he could. His voice said her name over and over again, as well as those other three words.

"I love you."

He had said them before earlier, maybe a day ago. He had said them under his breath, so she wasn't meant to hear them. But she did and it wasn't until a short while ago did she discover she felt the same way too.

Haruno Sakura loved Uzumaki Naruto.

So she didn't regret the actions that had lead them to this moment.

The two of them were on a mission along with Kakashi-sensei and Sauske, a simple C – rank mission. Where they had to travel to the Sand to collect a scroll. Everything was going fine until they were attack by unknown ninjas. It had lead to the team being split up into two groups, Kakashi-sensei and Sauske were sent off fighting three of of the ninjas. And Sakura and Naruto were left to fight the remaining one ninja.

They both fought well against the unknown ninja. Naruto used his 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu', and Sakura used her superhuman strength. And they knocked out the ninja cold.

They were so filled with pride that they didn't noticed the other ninja hiding in the trees, on the same team as the other. He went right for Naruto, and the two fought each other. Sakura could only watch, fearing the worse when the ninja was beating Naruto.

He had kicked her friend to the ground and took out a sword, ready to stab him in the chest. It was that moment Sakura felt helpless as she had once done years ago. Just only being able to watch the people she cared about most get hurt or killed. She couldn't take it, Naruto was meant to be the next Hokage, he was not meant to die by a surprised attack. The thought of Naruto not being there scared Sakura more than anything, and it was then did she discover she loved him.

Before she or anyone knew it, she was there in front of Naruto. The sword digging deep into her own chest.

She couldn't really recall what happened after that, all she could remember was Naruto's loud and angry scream. And then she felt him pull her into his lap, laying her head on his chest.

Back into the present, Sakura tried to open her eyes to take a good luck at Naruto. If this was her last moments for her then she wanted to take a good luck at the ninja she loved with all her heart. Her eyelids hurt as well, she really had no idea why, but still she managed to open them slowly and he appeared. The sight of him could of made her cry.

Naruto looked down at her with a heart breaking expression, and his face was now soaked in his own tears. He was alive, which made Sakura feel just a little bit better. He wasn't hurt, at least on the outside.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The blond ninja shouted, and then realised that the volume of his voice. The next time he spoke a little more softer. "You're awake, thank Gods."

She tried to smile, "I could hear your voice." Her statement had given Naruto a smile of his own, quite a big one and Sakura couldn't help but feel a little bit more better.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was nice to hear." Sakura wasn't sure if she was making any sense, but she heard Naruto chuckle. So he must of understood what she was saying.

"Just stay with me Sakura-chan. Everything will be ok if you stay with me."

Her eyelids began to drop again and she saw the smile disappearing from his face. But she wanted to give him her word that she would try to keep herself alive, that she needed his help.

Before her eyes shut again, she mutter loud enough for Naruto to hear. "Please keep talking, it helps."

She could hear his voice again, starting to say all of those comforting words to her again.

"I'm here Sakura-chan. You're going to be fine, just please keep breathing. I love you."

She tried her best to hold on to the life she had left.

* * *

**What did you all think of it? Should I continue with another chapter? I have an idea of what the plot could be like. Or should I keep this as a one shot? **


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter by popular demand, lol. Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, I didn't know that so many people would like it. So I made the second chapter, enjoy (it gets a little bit happier).

**Chapter two. **

* * *

There were two things that Sakura was aware of when she woke up.

The first was that the pain in her chest had eased down a lot. But she now had a horrid headache.

Of course the feeling in her chest was still there and it did not feel as pleasant as Sakura had hoped for, but she couldn't complain about it. She was just glad that she didn't to bite her lip from screaming out in pain, she had felt like that the last time she was awake and it wasn't something she wanted to go through again. In fact she wouldn't of been surprised if she had died right there in the forest from the pain.

And that was the second thing Sakura became aware of, she wasn't dead.

She had got around to that point thanks to the pain in her chest. Because Sakura knew there wasn't any kind of pain in the afterlife. Well she couldn't be sure, but it did make sense that there could be no pain of any kind. You were meant to rest when you entered the afterlife, it would just be silly if you feel anything but tranquility. So Sakura guessed that she was still alive, she could hear the birds singing somewhere far away as well as the whispers next to her.

She could of gasped at the sudden realisation. She had just became aware of what was now a third thing.

She could still hear Naruto voice.

Which meant he was still with her. Now she knew that she wasn't dead.

The pink haired ninja already knew with much disappointment that she wasn't lying against his body like she was before. Instead she was lying on something much more softer but not as comfortable as Naruto. She guessed it was a bed, probably a hospital one. Sakura could remember sleeping on one of them after working long night hours in the same building. Not what she would call the best beds in the whole village, but there were bearable.

Naruto was talking but she couldn't quite understand what he was saying, but what Sakura did get was that he was not talking to her. More likely to be someone else in the room, she could hear someone talking back to him. With her eyes shut, Sakura couldn't see who was also in the room, and she couldn't recognise the voice either. It was just too low in volume for her to guess. That must meant that the person was talking quietly.

And to be honest Sakura was getting a little annoyed with the other voice. Shouldn't it be Naruto talking to her and not this other person?

Her own thoughts began to confuse her, why was she getting so jealous? She had heard Naruto's voice for years, since he first said hello to her when they were six years old. Maybe it was the fact that she love him, and was scared that she may already lose him to someone else before telling him her true feelings. After all, Sakura had only discovered the fact while they were on the mission.

Her common sense kicked in and told her that Naruto had said he loved her, when they were in the forest he had said he loved her over and over again. She had even heard him mutter those three little words before the mission, and even if whoever was in the room was trying to take him, he would say no and stay by her bedside.

Sakura agreed with her common sense, thinking that Naruto would never run off and leave her alone. He knew that it would hurt her deeply, he had seen what she was like after Sauske left the village. Yes, Sakura had her trust in Naruto and he wouldn't leave.

But Naruto then stopped talking and she heard footsteps walking away from her. All of her common sense left her in a second and Sakura tried as best she could open her eyes, she didn't want Naruto to go.

Unsure that her eye lids would hurt like last time, Sakura took great care and slowly opened them. The first thing she saw was the white walls of the hospital room. Plain as ever but still holding some sort of relief. As if saying to whoever was in the bed that they were safe now, away from the danger they were in before.

The next thing her eyes caught sight of was the sun shining brightly through the closed window. From the position it was in, Sakura would say it was almost noon. But that was all she managed find out because the sun shone right into her sore eyes. Quickly she shut them again and she gave a small and quite grunt in discomfort.

Sakura found out quickly that it was loud enough for Naruto and the other person to hear.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled, and the rush footsteps towards her gave Sakura the idea that Naruto was back by her side again. She felt strong arms wrapping themselves around her upper body and they lifted her up a bit, making her sit up a little. She looked up at the blond ninja holding her, he was staring right back at her with one of the biggest smiles she had seen.

"N-Naruto?" Her voice was weak from not speaking for a while.

The male ninja was surprised by Sakura, the medial ninjas had told him that she would probably wouldn't wake up until at least the next morning. He guessed that they didn't know how strong Sakura could really be.

And although Naruto told himself that she would be strong enough not to die, the fear of it happening had haunted him. And he refused to leave her side because of it. She had said his voice had helped her, helped her stay alive and not leave him. So he made sure that he was sitting besides her in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand and whispering her name over and over again. And it wasn't just her name that he said, Naruto would tell her everything he could think of.

Such as saying he loved her with all his heart, even if she didn't love him in the same way.

Kakashi, Sauske and Tsunade had come into the hospital room once everyday. Tsunade came in to check up on Sakura, making sure that her chakra levels stayed at a normal rate. She would then smack Naruto on top of his head and tell him to go out and eat something, or to get some sleep at least. He would just growl and tighten his grip on Sakura's hand.

So to make sure that Naruto actually ate something, Kakashi would enter with a hot bowl of ramen and a glass of water. He would watch as the blond ninja would place the bowl carefully on the bed and while using one hand to eat it, the other would still hold Sakura's hand. In between bites he would say something to the girl that he loved and continue with his next bite.

Sauske would come in and just stand against the wall next to the window, Naruto would say nothing to him and just keep talking to Sakura. Sauske watched until a hour had passed and then he would leave. Both male ninjas knew that their pink hair team mate hated it when they fought, she had got in between them to try and stop a fight when they were younger. And years later she would still stand between the two and smack them over the head, telling them that they were acting childish and then threaten not to heal them if they continue to fight.

It was agreed from both Naruto and Sauske that it was for the best that neither of them talked, they didn't trust each other to talk.

But all of that didn't matter anymore, Sakura had woke up at last. He knew that she wouldn't give up, it wouldn't be like her at all. Still smiling he looked down at the girl in his arms to discover that she had shut her eyes tight again. He thought she looked so cute, but after all he knew it time to open her pretty green eyes.

"Sakura-chan? You can open your eyes now, I know you're awake."

"It's not that," Sakura said, her voice still weak. "It's just that the sun hurts my eyes a little."

"Oh," Naruto understood. The curtains really should have been drawn, but it was such a nice day and Tsunade had refused to keep the room in the dark. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that." He started to get up from the bed to do the task himself, but he was held down by Sakura's hold. Her arms had somehow snaked their way around his waist and they looked like they were not letting go that easily.

"I'll do it Naruto," said the other voice. "Don't get up." The voice was a lot more clearer now, and Sakura knew who was in the room with herself and Naruto. She suddenly became embarrassed by what she was thinking only a couple of minutes ago, she had became jealous for no reason and now she knew that it was Tsunade. Sakura decided to keep that to herself.

The room became darker and her eyes didn't sting as much as before. "There," Tsunade said "we'll open them again when Sakura has been awake for a little longer. You're ok to open your eyes now."

Doing what her sensei said, she opened her eyes for a second time.

"Hi," Sakura said to Naruto, who had wrapped his arms around her again.

"Hi yourself." Naruto answered, "I knew I could count on you to wake up. I'm glad to have you back again."

There was nothing more that really needed to be said and the two of them were ok with it, in fact they liked it. They just looked at each other and smiled, the silence was not in anyway painful. They had forgotten about Tsunade who was standing at the end of the bed, watching the two unnoticed. Finally she decided to break and move so she was nearer to Naruto.

"Naruto, go home and get some sleep." Her sensei said, in a tone which no one could argue with. But Naruto gave it a try anyway.

"No, it's ok. I would rather stay here with Sakura-chan, it doesn't matter if I sleep or not."

"Sleep?" Sakura asked. "You haven't been sleeping?"

Naruto looked back down at her smile again, "I wanted to be with you, to make sure that you were ok."

Sakura's eyes widened at what he had said, he had been with her all of this time? She smiled back and was about to say to him that it was sweet of him to do that, but she never got the chance.

Tsunade grabbed hold of Naruto's jacket and pulled him out of hug he and Sakura had, and dragged him over to the door.

"LET ME GO!"

"If you stay here any longer, you'll fall straight to the ground. And I am not looking after the two of you. So go home, sleep, eat and don't return here for at least six hours."

And with that, she opened the door and threw the blond ninja out of the it.

Dumbstruck, Sakura watched as the older woman shut the door quietly and turn to her.

"I don't need Naruto shouting at me for what I am about to do next." She made her way to the bed.

What are you going to..." Sakura never finished what she was saying as Tsunade held her hand up and smacked Sakura across the face.

Seconds which seemed like minutes passed with the young ninja in shock and the older one with a frown on her face. They stayed like that for a quite a while, Tsunade staring at Sakura who didn't move even a finger. Finally Tsunade broke the silence with her angry voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" She shouted, almost screamed. The loud sound was painful to Sakura but she didn't move her hands to cover here ears, she didn't even turn her head so she would be looking at her sensei.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO DUMB?!" She continued, "WAS THAT THE STUDENT WHO I SAID SURPASSED ME?! A MEDICAL NINJA IS MEANT TO STAY ALIVE TO HEAL THE OTHER TEAM MEMBERS, NOT THROW HERSELF IN FRONT OF BLOODY SWORD!"

Breathing deeply, Tsunade took a moment to calm down a little. "What were you thinking?" She asked again, her voice still tense and bitter. "I was just doing paperwork when I got a message from Kakashi to go to the gate with medial treatment. I was expecting anything, anything at all, but I saw you and the blood ran from my face. I saw you, being carried in Naruto's arms. Half of your blood was already gone and your chakra were so low even I had to question if you would make it or not. There wasn't even time to get you to the hospital, I have to try and heal you right there at the gates.

"All Naruto told me was that both of you were fighting and then there was a surprise attack. Then after fighting the ninja, Naruto fell to the ground and then you were there. Taking the attack for him." She wiped her eyes just in case there were any tears, she continued talking to Sakura. "I have never seen that boy so upset before, he couldn't stop crying. Even when you were in his arms, his tears fell onto your face. I don't ever want to see that again, ever.

"You were out for six days, almost a week. Everyone was so worried and in case you haven't noticed, those flowers in the conner are for you." The blonde turned to the conner of the room, near the door. Countless amounts of flowers and get well cards sat on a wooden table, some even sat under the table because there wasn't any room for them on the table.

"So let me ask you Sakura, why in the God's names did you do such a thing?"

Sakura's head lifted up and she stared at Tsunade with her own angry expression. "I had my reasons." She muttered.

This did not help her with keeping down Tsunade's voice, "THEN WHAT WERE THOSE REASONS?! COME ON SAKURA, SPIT IT OUT! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY HERE!"

Gritting her teeth, she sat up properly by using her upper arms and then looked Tsunade in the eye. "Because wouldn't it be better me than Naruto?"

Tsunade's eyes widened and her mouth opened, she didn't understand.

Sakura continue with a bitter smile, "yes Naruto did tell you the truth of what happened. But he did leave out some important details. Such as when he was fighting that ninja, did he tell you that he was getting beaten up badly? Didn't you even notice that Naruto was hurt too?!" She chuckled, "no of course not.

"When they were fighting, all I could do was watch and see what would happen. And when Naruto fell to the ground, and that other ninja raised his sword. I knew Naruto couldn't get out alive. There was this sudden feeling to protect him, and not because he needed to be alive to be the next Hokage. Or that he was one of the best friends I could ever wish for. No, it was because... because..."

She stopped, as if picking her words carefully. Her eyes had now left Tsunade's shocked face and was now looking at her bed sheets. But in the end she gave up and told the truth. "It was because just then, I discovered that I was in love with him. I was so stupid not to realise it before but I know I love him now. And there was no way I was going to let him be killed. Even if that meant my own life would be taken."

She looked back up at the woman. "And you know what? I would do it again if I have to. I love him Tsunade-sensei. I love Uzumaki Naruto."

Now that she was finished, Sakura got ready for whatever the older woman was going to say. She expected to get another smack again, or get yelled at for saying all those things. Even getting yelled at for disrespecting her teacher and the Hokage. Tsunade was moving nearer to her, and Sakura guessed that she was going to be hit again.

She didn't expect a hug.

Arms were once again wrapped around Sakura's body, hugging her tightly. The pink haired girl didn't know if she should hug the woman back or not. But before the question could be answered in her mind, she realised that Tsunade had let go of her and was now heading for the door. Before opening it, she turned back to Sakura and smile.

"Just hurry up and get well. You're worrying everyone." She opened the door and was about to step out, but she said one last thing. "And I understand what you were saying, but we both know who you should be telling that to."

And before Sakura could even say anything, the woman was gone with the door shutting quietly behind her.

* * *

**Don't worry, the third chapter will be written as soon as I can. Sakura will tell Naruto her true feelings and we will see how he will react, as well as seeing other characters. **

**Thanks for any reviews, I would love to know what you all think of this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

I am so glad that you liked the second chapter. And sorry about the long wait, this chapter was a little hard to write. But I got there in the end. Here is the next one.

P.S. Sorry about any grammar stuff, I have checked this alot of times but I still get the feeling I might of missed something.

Enjoy reading!

**Chapter three. **

* * *

"One bowl of ramen and a glass of water to go please." Kakashi calmly asked the man at Ichiraku's.

"Of course but may I ask something, is this for Naruto? You see we have not seen him in about six days, and with you being his teacher and all..."

The jounin smiled behind his mask, "you are right. It is for Naruto. You see he has been going through a bad time and so I bring him his favorite food to try and cheer him up."

"That does make sense," the owner said as he made the food. "I hope he is cheering up, he is always so happy when he comes here."

"I don't have my hopes up, he acted the same for those six days."

"Shame."

"Yes it is."

The rest of the time Kakashi stood quietly waiting for the ramen to be made, looking at his feet and sighing every ten seconds or so. He was thankful that ramen was quick to make, as he didn't need to wait long. The food was soon ready and he watched as the man in front of him place the bowl into a brown paper bag, and filled a glass with fresh water.

"There you go, give my hellos to Naruto, and hopes that he will get better soon."

"Mine too." Said the younger girl, who was helping her father with the orders.

"Thank you, both of you, I will." Kakashi paid the money and said his good byes with the food in his arms, he turned around quickly and made his way out into the street. But he was stopped by the owner's voice, he called out to the masked man.

"Hey! Another thing I would like to know, it wouldn't have anything to do with that pink haired girl who had be treated by the gates?"

His words stung Kakashi, but he answered anyway. "That is right. But if you can excuse me now, I need to get going before this food gets cold." He walked rather fast to avoid another question. Lucky he made it out into the street and Kakashi made his way to the hospital.

For the past six days, Kakashi would follow this same routine. When it was around noon he would walk over to the ramen shop and order a bowl of the stuff along with a glass of water, he would then make his way over to the hospital to see Naruto. The food was for his student, seeing as the blond ninja would not leave Sakura's room.

The copy ninja was starting to get worried about Naruto, although he couldn't be blamed for his actions it wasn't at all good for him. He wouldn't sleep or get up to find something to eat, he would just sit there holding Sakura's hand. Kakashi could easily guess that this situation was causing pain to not only Sakura but to Naruto as well.

At that time when they were attack six days ago, his team was cut into two pairs. While Naruto and Sakura fought one of the unknown ninjas, he and Sauske were fighting the rest. There were only three of them and they had been easy to take care of, they have even tried to leave the fight. It wasn't until one of them whispered something to the other two that Kakashi discovered their true plan.

"_The nine tale brat isn't worth this kind of shit, let's just go back to the base."_

So they had been after Naruto after all this time, the three he and Sauske were fighting were only meant to be distractions. The masked man had no idea how the ninjas had found out about Naruto, the only thing that mattered back then was that they just knew.

And they were fast, Kakashi had to admit. Because the three had disappeared out of his and Sauske's sight, and as neither of them could sense their chakra they must of left the area. Kakashi was about to say well done to his student but he was stopped by something that cause his whole body to stiffened.

Naruto angry scream from the far distance.

Without a second thought, the two Leaf ninjas started running towards the scream. And another thing that Kakashi discovered with annoyance was that they had traveled too far away from Naruto and Sakura.

It had took them around ten minutes to return to where the whole team had last been together, the first kind of scene they saw were two ninjas. Their head protecters proven that they were on the same team as the others ninjas they had fought. Seeing as there were two of them, it could be guessed that one of them hid for a surprised attack.

But they lay face down on the dirty ground, a small puddle of blood forming by each of them. There was no need to check if they were still alive or not, and Kakashi was going to ask Naruto and Sakura some questions about this.

He forgot those questions when he saw the second scene in front of him.

He knew for a fact that he would never forget it.

Naruto had his back against a large tree, his face was socked in his own tears and Kakashi could hear his sobs as he spoke Sakura's name over and over again. He called her by her usual nick name, with the 'chan' added to the end of her name. His arms were wrapped around her, hands pressing down on her chest. She herself was lying against his body.

At first the copy ninja was going to question why his students were acting this way, and then he took a closer look at his only female student.

His eyes widened and he held his breath when he saw the huge hole in her chest, he could see that it was made by a sharp sword. Her blood was flowing out of her, leaving a big puddle on the ground and staining Naruto and her own clothes. And he saw that Naruto was trying as best as he could to stop the blood flow with his own hands.

Sauske was already running over to Naruto and Sakura when the older man snapped out of his shocked state, he followed a second later.

Seeing that Sakura was the only medical ninja in the team, and none of the males were able to perform any kind of healing. The only way to help the pink haired girl was to carry her back to the village as fast as they could. Kakashi summoned one of his dogs and ordered that he run ahead and bring a message to Tsunade, saying that she must be there at the gates with medial treatment.

They traveled home fast, Naruto refused to let go of Sakura when Sauske told him to pass her over. The blond ninja growled and muttered that he would carry her, and under his breath Naruto said that he would never give her over to his team mate.

Decided to leave his flashbacks, Kakashi looked to find that he was near to the building. The ramen was still hot in his hands, but that was forgotten when he saw Tsunade walking away from the hospital. She spotted him and wave, making Kakashi confused. Why was she smiling. Sakura's current state had taken it's pull on the Hokage as well. Sakura was her student, and Kakashi could remember the shocked expression on her face when she saw his team running to the gate.

Tsunade made her way over to the copy ninja, stopping in front of him. "Making your way over to the hospital?" She asked. But before Kakashi could even answer, she spotted the food in his hands. "Is that ramen? I have never really tried it before, give it here." With quick speed, she grabbed the paper bag from Kakashi's hands and took the bowl out before trying it out. "It's nice," she said after her first bite. "I can see why Naruto likes to eat this."

Kakashi could only stare in shock as the woman in front of him started to eat Naruto's ramen. He was more confused then before, why was she acting like this? Did something happen that he didn't know about?

"May I ask why you are eating Naruto's food?" The masked man questioned after a few minutes of watching her eat.

"Because Naruto won't need it, but he will be eating. I gave the order for him to." Tsunade answered in between bites.

"Ordered?"

"Yes, I sent him home a couple of minutes ago. The boy looks awful."

"How did you get him out of the room?" Naruto had never left Sakura's bed side for the six days she in the hospital, and everyone had tried to get him out. But he would just growl and turn back to the pinked haired girl's side.

"Well, Sakura woke up when I was there trying to talk to Naruto. I figured that since she was awake, he could leave and..."

"Sorry but did you say that Sakura woke up today?" Kakashi asked, stopping the woman in front of him from finishing her sentence.

Tsunade smiled, "Yes she did. Just before noon."

The news left Kakashi speechless, Sakura had woken up after six days. The doctors had said she would only began to wake up after at least a full week. He guessed that those doctors had miss read Sakura's true determination. The thought almost made him smile, but that was forgotten when he came to the conclusion of what he was going to do now after hearing the news.

"I think I'll pay a visit to Sakura, there are some works I wish to speak to her." His eyes narrowed a bit as he talked.

Tsunade was already on to what Kakashi was hinting, he wanted to know why she jumped in front of the sword. "There is no need." She said, her eyes never leaving the almost finish bowl of ramen.

"What?"

"I talked to her after I threw Naruto out, I may have gone a little too far with my actions. But there was no harm done. In fact I think it was a good thing."

"I'm not following you." The masked ninja was getting too confused.

"What I am trying to say is that you shouldn't go hard on the girl. She is still healing from the experience and there will be something important on her mind." She finished the food and tossed the now empty bowl back into the paper bag. "When you find out what she has been thinking about, you'll be surprised but happy." Smirking, she handed the bag back to Kakashi and walked passed him in the direction of the Hokage building.

Kakashi was still very confused with what the blonde woman had said to him. What did she mean by saying that Sakura having something important on her mind? And why would he be surprised and happy if he found out what this kind of information was? Sighing he walked over to the nearest bin and tossed the paper bag into it, he then made his way to the hospital. Kakashi guessed that he would never understand that female medical ninja.

He thank the Gods that he wasn't that far from the front door and he made his way into the building. When visiting Naruto and the sleeping Sakura, he would always entered the room from the open window. But since Sakura had just woken up, it would bring no good to anyone for him to shock her with coming in from the window.

After saying his hellos to the woman at the desk and giving her his reasons for coming to the hospital, he was making his way up the stairs to room two nine.

The room was on the second floor, not so much as a trip. As Kakashi reached for the door handle, he could hear talking behind the door. Maybe one of the nurses had come to check up on his former pink haired student? He decided to knock, but was once again stopped.

"Miss Haruno, would you please get back into bed. You'll still too weak!"

"Oh please! I think I am strong enough to take a little walk."

This time Kakashi really did laugh, of course Sakura wouldn't want to stay in bed. She would want to get up and do something. He reached for the door handle and turned it to the right before opening the door and entering the room.

As he had expected, Sakura was out of her bed and was standing by the table with all the flowers and get well cards. The nurse was standing by the now empty bed, one of her hands was gripping the bed sheets and the other was pulling her long brown hair out of her eyes. She noticed Kakashi the second he came in and she turned to him.

"Kakashi!" she called to him, making Sakura look up at him too. "Could you please help me get Miss Haruno back into bed. She needs to rest and it does no good for her to be walking around."

"Don't listen to her Kakashi-sensei, you know I'm strong enough." Sakura butted in, she was not going to let some nurse have her way. And she only wanted to take a closer look at the flowers and cards people had given her, what was so wrong with that?

The nurse narrowed her eyes at Sakura before turning back to Kakashi, "you should know what she's been through and agree with me!"

Kakashi sighed and looked over to Sakura, she was tugging at part of her hospital clothes. He then look over to the nurse, who was playing with her brown hair with one of her hands while the other was placed on her hip. He sighed a second time.

"I'll see what I can do nurse, you can leave now."

"What?!" Sakura half shouted.

"Thank you," the nurse answered and made her way to the door. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on her again."

"I don't need checking up on." The pink haired ninja muttered, but neither Kakashi or the nurse heard her comment.

"There's no need but do what you wish." Kakashi smiled behind his mask and waved as the nurse left the room.

"Kakashi-sensei, I am not getting back into bed." Sakura said, crossing her arms and glaring at the other ninja.

"I never said I would," he said. "I just said I would see what I could do, and I clearly see that it would be no use. So you're free to stand if you want."

Sakura just stared at the man with a open mouth, then she started to chuckle. "I'm glad I can count on you."

Kakashi just nodded his head before walking over to the bed, he sat down on it before bringing his legs up so he was lying on the soft bed. He watched as Sakura turned back to the table and pick out one of vases. The flowers in it were were a mixed colours of pink, purple and cream.

"They look nice," Kakashi commented, and Sakura nodded.

"These are called Sweet Peas, they mean shyness. Maybe they are from Hinata?" She checked the note stuck to the vase and then smile. "I was right."

"You know a lot about flowers?"

"My mother brain washed me with all the information, they can say a lot about a person."

She put the vase down and looked over the others.

The pink haired girl saw a lot of Stephanotis which meant good luck, and many Peonies which meant healing. She even saw a large vase with Jasmines, Larkspurs and Hibiscus. Sakura had feeling that Lee had sent them, seeing that they meant grace, beautiful spirit and delicate beauty. She laughed knowing that if Lee couldn't say anything with words than he would saying something with flowers.

They all looked very pretty and Sakura could see herself blushing at the thought of everyone caring about her well being. She was about to turn around to Kakashi, who had been quietly watching her from the hospital bed. But a vase of flowers caught her eyes. She picked up the orange vase and took a closer look at the two only flowers in it. She gasped at what kind of flowers they were.

The first one was a Lilac and the second one was a yellow Tulip.

Knowing the meaning of both types of flowers, tears began to show in her eyes. And she didn't try to wipe them away as she turned back to Kakashi, who looked at her with confused eyes.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yes, I'm fine. But do you know gave me these flowers? There's no note or anything."

"Well, when I came to visit you and Naruto a couple of days ago. Naruto asked me to find those kinds of flowers. So I guessed they are from Naruto, even if I went to buy them."

His words meant so much to Sakura she stared down at the flowers again. Fresh tears ran down her face and she didn't bother to hold back her sob. She could hear Kakashi asking her again if she was ok, but in her mind was too far away to answer him. She was thinking about the flowers. Because a yellow Tulip meant hopelessly in love, and a Lilac meant first true love.

Sakura now knew that she had tell Naruto her feelings before the end of the day.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino carefully rearrange the flowers in her family's shop. She knew that it would only take her a couple of minutes, and then she would have the rest of the day to herself. Maybe she would find Shikamaru and watch the clouds with him. Or maybe she was visit Sakura at the hospital, and say thank you to her.

Because of Sakura, the family shop had been doing very well. Almost everyone Ino knew that came in to buy flowers for Sakura. Lee was the first, who bought three kinds of flowers. And after him everyone just followed. Tenten dragged in Neji with her, team eight came in together, plus herself and own team all bought their flowers as well.

Ino snorted, that forehead girl didn't know how many people really did care about her. But she herself was so worried as well. She had first heard the news from Shikamaru, when she met him in the meadow. He had said so casually that Ino had hit him on the head and yelled at him. She had then dragged him to the hospital to see Sakura and both were half surprised by the sight they saw.

Both of them knew that Naruto had a crush on Sakura for a long time, ever since before the teams were formed in fact. But when they say him holding onto her hand and whispering her name, Ino knew she wasn't wrong when she could say Naruto was in love with Sakura. If the pink haired medical ninja was awake, Ino probably would of hit her on the head and tell her to love Naruto back.

Both herself and Sakura had been chasing after Sauske for two long, far too long. Her pink haired friend had visited the flower shop a day before leaving for her mission, and explained to Ino her sudden changed feelings for Sauske. She had cried about it, both of them had. Because when Sakura had talked to her about the subject, Ino felt the same way.

When Sakura walked out of the shop, Ino couldn't help and smile. They could finally end their rivalry after all those years and be friends again, the blonde had thought about them going shopping and talking about different kinds of guys in the village.

And then Sakura had to go and get herself stabbed in the gut.

"Ino? Are you feeling ok?"

Looking up from the flowers, the blonde girl started at the now other person in the shop.

"Shikamaru?" she asked. "I didn't hear you come in. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but it should be me who should be asking that question to you." He sounded worried, but Ino couldn't be sure.

"Don't worry about me, I have my work cut out for me."

"You are so troublesome, I know you're lying. And I know what is bothering you so there is no point in hiding it." He had a point, and Ino sighed.

"I'm just so worried about Sakura." She turned away from the flowers and walked to the back room, Shikamaru followed her. "We had just became friends again, and not rivals. Then she had to go and get herself into so much trouble. Or as you would call it, troublesome."

Shikamaru chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You worry to much."

She turned to him sharply and narrowed her eyes at him. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MOCK ME! NO RIGHT AT ALL!"

"Ino, calm down." He said, and he held up his hands in defense. "I didn't mean to mock you, just stating a fact."

"Well don't have to act so... as if you know everything... know if she lives or not." Ino had worked herself to a state and she fell to ground, landing ungracefully on her knees. Shikamaru was about to roll his eyes, and tell the female on the ground that she acting silly and troublesome, he his voice was caught in his throat when he saw tears making their way down her face. He could only listen to her.

"That stupid Forehead girl! She just had to do that, didn't she? Did she want to die?! End her own life when everything was starting to go well?! Why would she do that? To everyone, to Naruto... to me." The male ninja sighed and bent down, so that he was resting in his knees as well. He placed a hand on Ino's shoulder, which made her look up in a second.

"I don't think she didn't act to hurt anybody, more like to protect someone. A certain blond haired ninja who wears orange." He spoke softly.

"She... did it to protect Naruto? But why? Why would she give up her life? I mean sure, ninjas had to look out for each other but still! The only other reason she would do such a thing would be that she..." Ino stopped her rant when she discovered what she thought Shikamaru was hinting. He was smirking at her after all.

"I heard from Tsunade that Sakura woke up a couple of hours ago. Just before noon."

"Really?"

"I don't think the Hokage would be lying about this, Sakura is her student."

"Well then," Ino smirked herself after hearing the good news. "I'm going to see Sakura then, and if she doesn't know that she loves Naruto. Then I will hit her over the head as many times as possible until she gets it!"

Shikamaru chuckled, "that's troublesome but I can't help but agree."

Ino started laughing, and then picked herself, Shikamaru following as well. "Are you coming with me?"

"No thanks, it's going to be all girl talk and stuff like that."

"And you call yourself a chunin, well you can just look after the shop for me ok?" Ino patted his shoulder and then walked out of the shop, leaving the other ninja wondered how he was left looking after a flower shop.

* * *

"Kakashi, how is miss Haruno?" The nurse asked as she spotted the masked man leaving the hospital room. He had spent a couple of hours talking to Sakura.

"She's getting strong, I did get her into her bed to rest. But who knows how long that will last."

The nurse sighed and flipped back her hair behind her shoulder. "Why can't she just stay in bed?"

"I guess she just wants to get out for fresh air, or maybe she wants to see someone."

"Well for what ever reason it is, she still can't go out until she is fully well again. I am not having her fainting in the street."

Kakashi just chuckled and walked away, leaving the nurse to do her rounds on the other people sick in the hospital. His mind was thinking about what he and Sakura had been talking about.

When she had started crying in front of him, he did asked a lot of times before getting an answer from her. She had explained the flowers that Naruto had told Kakashi to go get, and what they really meant. At first the copy ninja had wondered why Sakura had been so worked up about this. Naruto's little crush on her was well known by almost everybody in the village, and he had explained that to Sakura.

If looks could kill.

She told him a second time what the flowers meant, carefully explaining them. And then she told him the long waited reason of why she had started crying in front of him, and to be quite honest Kakashi was surprised.

Throughout his years of knowing his team, Sakura had always had a huge crush on Sauske. She had followed him and agree with him all the time, and while at first she did think Naruto was annoying she must of thought of him as a friend. Kakashi never thought that she would grow feeling for the blond ninja.

But he had been proven wrong. Sakura did love Naruto and according to the flowers sent from Naruto, he was in love with her too. But they had yet to tell each other this fact.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and laughed quietly to himself, for some reason he could imagine a pink theme wedding with ramen instead of a cake. And then he could hear the little patter of feet, belonging to blond and pink haired kids. That would be a sight that Kakashi would like to see.

Laughing more loudly, the masked man couldn't see the person walking towards him, he walked past her and failed to noticed to blonde female waving at him. At last her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Kakashi?"

He turned around and saw Ino standing a couple of steps away from him. She had a confused look on her face. "Are you ok? You were laughing at nothing."

"Oh I was thinking of something, that all." Kakashi answered, smiling behind his mask. "Are you here to see Sakura?"

"Yeah, there is something I would like to talk to her about."

"Oh, really? What that might be."

Ino laughed nervously, "oh just some girl talk, that's all. Nothing bad about that eh?" While Ino was going to talk to Sakura about Naruto, she really didn't want the copy ninja to know. Not only would it be too embarrassing but Ino had the feeling that Sakura would want to tell Naruto her feelings before anyone else knowing about it.

Kakashi raised a eyebrow, Ino was acting more weird than she normally was. But maybe that was just a female thing. He couldn't be sure.

"Well, have a nice time." Kakashi turned away and continued to walked away, but he was once again stopped.

This time it was a loud curse.

Both he and Ino turned around quickly to see the same nurse that was looking after Sakura, running out her the pink haired ninja's room. She had an angry look on her face and she was breathing through her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked, surprised by the nurse's actions.

"That girl," the nurse almost shouted. "She's gone!"

"What?!" Kakashi and Ino said at the same time, shocked at what the other woman had said.

"I went to check up on her, and the room is free of anyone! That stupid girl! How could she?!"

"Hey! Don't call Sakura stupid!" Ino said, from the first look she didn't like this nurse. And she wouldn't have her insult her friend.

Kakashi had stopped listening and headed to the room, he entered and took a quick look at it. The nurse was right, Sakura was gone and the window was open. She had also used the sheets from the beds to help her out of the bed, so that meant she still didn't have her full chakra back.

He was about to jump out of the window to follow her but his eye caught a small bit of paper on the bare bed. There was writing on it, and Kakashi couldn't help himself to pick it up and read it. When he had read it, he couldn't decide if he should be happy or angry.

_Kakashi, _

_I'm going to see Naruto and I will tell him my truth._

_I'll be back. _

_When? It really depends on Naruto's reaction._

_I'll try to get back before nightfall._

_Don't worry. _

_Sakura. _

* * *

Naruto threw his fourth bowl of ramen in the now full sink. He had to remind himself to clean those plates and bowls, or else he will have nothing to eat on. He still couldn't believe how dusty his apartment had been only after six days, he knew that it would be a little dirty but he had to shut his eyes tight when he first entered. The dust could of blinded him. So he had spent the last couple of hours cleaning and trying to get some sleep, like Tsunade had ordered him too.

But even after doing all of that, Naruto still felt like time was against him. It went very slow and it almost killed the poor ninja. But he knew that he had to put up with it, so that he could see Sakura again.

He thought it was so unfair that he wasn't allow to see his pink haired love until after some sleep and eating. She had just woken up and he was sent away. If only he could of talked to her for a little while, and get a reaction from her.

Naruto sighed, there was no point in moaning about it, he just had get the hours over with and then he could go see Sakura again. He wondered what he would say to her. Maybe he would ask if she was ok now after some rest, or maybe she wanted to talk about the news she missed while she was out for the six days. But really there wasn't any kind of good news to talk about, maybe he could tell her that the ninjas who attack her were gone for good.

But would that make her as pleased as he had been when he killed them?

The blond ninja didn't like to think about that mission. The memory of it was too painful, seeing Sakura in so much pain. Taking the attack that was meant for him. The sudden rage he felt at the unknown ninja exploded and he attacked without any kind of hesitation.

Bringing himself back to the normal time, he decided to make yet another bowl of ramen, there should be another clean bowl somewhere. He was about to start looking but he heard a knock on his front door.

Sighing he headed for the door, Naruto really didn't want to see or talk to anyone. But he didn't want to be rude, so he decided to see who it was and sent them on their way as nicely as he could. Hopefully it wouldn't be Sauske, he wasn't in the mood for yet another fight with him.

He got to the door and opened it, his eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan." he muttered, and the same person at the door smiled at him.

"Hello Naruto." She said, "can I come in?"

"Oh course," Naruto moved sideways to let Sakura in, she entered slowly with her hand on the wall. Trying to support herself from falling. Naruto saw this and at once he moved to her side and held onto his waist.

"You really need to rest Sakura-chan," he said as he led her to his sofa.

"Everyone has been telling me that ever since I woke up, and I'm getting sick of it. And besides, I need to talk you about something."

"Really?"

"Yes, something important."

They had finally made it to the sofa and Naruto helped her sit down before moving to sit next to her. He was able to take a good luck at her now. She was still wearing the pale hospital clothes that they normally give out, and he also noticed that her feet were bare too. She had forget to put on any kind of shoes. But still Naruto thought she looked beautiful.

He was surprised to see her at his front door as well. She was the last person he had expected, but he was happy that she had came to see him. But he felt she still wasn't strong enough to walk about on her own.

"Sakura-chan, I am very happy that you came to see me. But are you sure you are ok?" He asked, the ninja was worried after all.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to tell you something." Sakura answered.

"Sure, what it is it?"

Sakura swallowed, she was worried about what Naruto would say or react when he heard her news. But she guessed it better for her to say it now.

"Well, it is connected to what happened to me six days ago." She saw Naruto stiffen, "but it made me released something important. And I really can't hold it in anymore. I told Tsunade-sensei but it isn't enough... you need to know... and I need to know what it's means to you."

At some point Naruto had put one arm over Sakura's shoulder, she knew that he was getting worried about her. She just needed to say it. Her inner voice was screaming at her right now, 'JUST SAY IT' it said over and over again. And Sakura took that to heart. She looked up at Naruto.

The two of them were looking at each other right in the eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Naruto. I love you with all my heart."

The silence only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was killing Sakura. She wanted to know what Naruto thought of this. She got his answered in the end, it was simple but very clear.

He moved quickly and crushed his lips against her own.

Sakura welcomed it.

* * *

**Yay! They kiss! **

**Should I write one last chapter, that sums everything up. Or would anyone like a bigger plot for this?** **I really don't know so I will leave it up to the people who read this. **

**Thank you for any reviews for this chapter. I love reading them, and it makes me happy that so many people like reading this story.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The last chapter but don't worry, just read the note at the end of the story.

And thank you for reading this.

**Chapter four**

* * *

Some part of Sakura's mind had told her that she wouldn't be back at the hospital by nightfall, but in her note for Kakashi, she had said she would try to get back before then. Kakashi would probably start looking for her soon, which Sakura really didn't have a problem with.

But she was so comfortable where she was she couldn't bear to move, Sakura would rather stay where she was than leave.

She was lying against the chest of the ninja she loved with all of her heart, his arms were gently wrapped around her waist and she could feel his lips on the top of her pink head. One of her hands was lightly resting on his knee and they both lay on his sofa, listening to each other as they breathed softly.

When Naruto had kissed her for the first time, Sakura had felt like she had jumped over to the moon. She could only compare the feeling to when she and Naruto had discovered that Sauske had came back by his own free will. But maybe the feeling of having Naruto love her as much as she did overpowered the feeling of having Sauske back. But only by a little.

Sakura felt like falling asleep, and her eyelids were beginning to become heavy by the minute. But she was able to keep them open when she heard the blond ninja talking. She loved hearing his voice, it had saved her from death after all.

"Maybe I should take you back to the hospital now." Naruto said softly, lifting his head so he didn't catch pink hair in his mouth. "Since you did run off, the nurses may be worrying about you."

"Hey, I left a note. Plus Kakashi was there, I think he might understand." Sakura answered, although she wasn't so sure herself.

"Well if someone calls I will have to take you back."

"Awww, do you have to?"

He smirked. "I'll carry you if I have to."

Sakura smirked back, knowing that Naruto could see it. "You know, I wouldn't really mind that. In fact I might even like it." She heard him laugh, and she couldn't help but join in.

They lay in silence after that, enjoying each other's company. But soon it was broken by Sakura's sudden thought.

"I was just thinking back all those years ago." She began, leading Naruto into a flashback of their childhood. "When you were pushed into Sauske and you kissed him." She could of laughed by how he became so stiff all of a sudden, but she held it in. She felt that he wouldn't find it as funny as she did. "I was so angry at you because I thought you have stolen his first kiss from me."

"Are you still angry now?" She heard him ask.

"Are you kidding?" She lifted herself up from Naruto's chest and faced him. "I'm happy that you were my first kiss, and hopefully not my last."

"You got that right," the blond ninja muttered as he moved closer to her. Sakura could guess what he was doing and helped him meet his target.

The kiss was gentle, just their lips meeting for a second time. And Sakura could remember how similar it was to their first kiss. At first when Naruto had crushed his lips against her own, it was rushed. But after a couple of seconds they relaxed into the kiss, making it as soft and sweet as they could.

She shut her eyes only to open them again when she felt his tongue pressing lightly against her lips. It was a silence request for her to open her mouth, which she happily accepted. She locked her hands around his neck and she felt his hands snake their way around her waist, he pulled her closer to him both enjoyed the feeling of the kiss.

The knock at the door cause both of them to pull away from each other fast. Sakura couldn't help but feel disappointed when the kissing stopped, and she felt anger towards whoever was at the door. If only she was fully healed, then maybe the two of them could be left alone.

Naruto chuckled and removed his arms from her, she did the same and narrowed her eyes at the door. "You're not at all happy are you?" He asked while smirking.

"I just don't see why someone has to knock on your door at this time." Sakura huffed and she heard Naruto's chuckle turn into a laugh. He pulled her closer to quickly press a kiss to her forehead and then lifted himself off the sofa.

"My bet is that it's Kakashi looking for you." He walked over the door and opened it, finding that he was right after all.

"Hi there Naruto, have you seen..." he stopped specking when he spotted the person he was looking for still sitting on the sofa. Her green eyes narrowing at him, and he couldn't help but wonder why. "Never mind, I'm only here to take you back to the hospital Sakura."

"Do I have to?" Sakura half moaned, clearly showing that the hospital was the last place she wanted to be.

"Yes you do. That nurse is getting on my nerves, she has been trying to order me to find you. I didn't show her the note you wrote, so be glad she isn't making her way here."

"I'll take her back Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. Smiling as he remembered saying he would carry the pink haired ninja if he had to. "Just give me five more minutes."

"Ten minutes!" Sakura called out.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head like the man in front of him would normally do. "Give me ten minutes then."

"Fine. But when the times runs up, I'll be back." In a blink of an eye, Kakashi was gone.

The blond male turned around back to Sakura with a grin on his face. "So am I still going to have to carry you?"

"Maybe," she answered. "But I want to finished that kiss first."

"No problem."

* * *

**The end!**

**Now the reason I wanted to end this story was because the plot for this was for Sakura to discover her real feelings for Naruto. Which in the end she did. But because I enjoyed writing this so much, I am going to start another story that is very much linked to this fanfic. So you could call this part one of a ongoing series. **

**The next part of this series will be longer and will look at Naruto and Sakura being boyfriend and girlfriend and how everyone will react to this. Plus the return of the unknown ninjas and why they want the nine tailed fox. Any questions unanswered in this fanfic will be answered in the next one. So keep a look out for it. **

**And a big thank you for everyone who reviewed, added this to their favorite, story alert, or even just read this. I'm glad to know that people like reading my work. Thank you!**

**P.S. For anyone who was reading my first Naruto fanfic, Ninja and broomsticks, I decided to get rid of it. Simply because I jumped right into it and have no idea where it should go. **


End file.
